A conventional hairbrush has a construction in which bristles are implanted in a zigzag pattern in a bristle implantation portion of a base, which is generally referred to as a "handle", around its entire periphery or a part of the periphery.
However, a roll brush (a hairbrush of a type in which bristles are implanted around its entire periphery) using animal hairs as the bristles has a large number of bristles per implantation hole. For this reason, the hair is difficult to comb when making a desired hair style when blow drying, the bristles have a low hair-holding property and curls can not be made sufficiently. Furthermore, since excess hair is easily entangled, it is pulled to spoil the skin, so that the feel of use of the hairbrush is not good.
On the other hand, a roll brush of a type in which one molded bristle is implanted to each hole and a roll brush of a type in which two to four filamentary plastic bristles are implanted in each hole have been proposed in place of the roll brush using animal hair. However, they are not free from the problems of the entanglement of excess hair and bad feel of use, and can not essentially solve the problems of the roll brush using animal hairs. A so-called "half-round brush", in which the bristles are implanted around about a quarter of the periphery, is easy to use and exhibits less entanglement of the hairs, but involves the problems that the hair-holding property of the bristles is low and the capacity of forming the curls as well as the capacity of extending the curls of the permanent wave hair are low.
As described above, conventional hairbrushes, particularly those hairbrushes which are used for blow drying for finishing a desired hair style while drying the hair with a dryer, have not yet been fully satisfactory, and demands for improved hairbrushes have been strong.